Mission Failed, Yet Accomplished
by KianajLau
Summary: Bypass the front guards?  Check. Sneak around and do a perimeter check of the castle?  Check. Find a way in and ensure there is a secure way out?  Check. Find the princess' chambers?  Check. Get in the Princess' chambers?  Um, I'm still working on it. - When Percy fails at sneaking into Princess Annabeth's chambers, does he really fail..? Percabeth Oneshot AU. Unknown Fan!


Bypass the front guards? Check.

Sneak around and do a perimeter check of the castle? Check.

Find a way in and ensure there is a secure way out? Check.

Find the Princess' chambers? Check.

Get in the Princess' chambers? Um, I'm still working on it.

"C'mon, c'mon… there's gotta be another way in! Think, Percy, think!" I stared at the lavish door in front of me, thinking that maybe if I stared at it hard enough, it would disappear. I sighed, if only. If that door disappeared, all my problems would too. My poor mom's probably still sitting by her bed. Paul's probably trying to make some money in the market… I need to do something…

I looked around the hallway. There were several paintings on the wall. There were several paintings of the past Royals. The newer pictures were near the end of the hall. One had Queen Athena and, her husband to be, Frederick Chase standing stoic and poised in front of the main gates. Another was of the Queen and Frederick holding their, at the time, newborn baby, Annabeth Chase. And the two last paintings were of the princess as a toddler, and one of her now.

Athena Chase, my mother said my real father never liked her, never married Frederick as she had made a promise to herself to never marry (she's had other kids) but she made Frederick sign a contract or whatever, so none of her past lovers were ever 'King' and only Frederick was. That meant Annabeth was the only official princess.

Annabeth… I sighed. She was so gorgeous. Her painting was the only featuring a smiling royal that was showing their teeth. Her honey blonde princess curls were in an intricate updo in the painting. Her stunning gray eyes were gazing into my own sea green ones, making me feel self-conscious about myself even when I wasn't in her presence.

"Snap out of it, Perce," I shook my head and looked at the end of the hall. "A window…" That's right! Nearly every room in the castle I'd been in and every hall I'd passed through had a window. These royals sure love their natural light, alright. Or maybe they check themselves out in the reflections because it would seem too vain to just order lots of mirrors.

I walked to the end of the room, taking slow, long, and careful strides. When I reached the window, I carefully placed my hand on it. Studying the window frame, and the window itself, I realized it wouldn't be safe to open. It looked as old as the castle itself, but while the castle had undergone renovations, the windows seemed to have not.

My best guess would be that it would creak when I opened it, or, if it didn't, it would break as soon as I touched it.

I sighed again, though this sigh wasn't one of admiration for Princess Annabeth, it was one of frustration. I'd have to go all the way back down…

* * *

I sighed, for what had to be the millionth time that night. Climbing out the maid's quarters was going to be harder now that it was empty. The maids always left the windows open because they lived on the lower floors where all the plumbing went through and all the rest of the dirty work took place and it constantly smelled. But, when I was going in, the room was empty and I just hid in one of the kitchens during the evening bustle, but sneaking out in the middle of the night..?

Well, a roomful of sleeping workers and all of their possessions laying on the floor of this cramped and tiny space, I was sure to slip up- one way or another. Don't they ever pick up their soiled undergarments?

But, I didn't. I made it out of the room safely and made sure the window was the exact same way as it was before I'd touched it. I sighed, again, but in relief. Out in the courtyard, I was safe. Well relatively. The guards were still out, but most of them were _out_. Like, light's out. As in asleep.

I tiptoed past most of them and made my way to the towers. I looked up. Not only could I not figure out which tower belonged to the princess, I didn't have the slightest clue how I would get up there.

* * *

Climbing up with my bare hands it was. Honestly, it couldn't have been easier. I spent a lot of time swimming upstream in the river. I figured it would be a good way to get in a workout without spending too much money. Besides, it was always a good opportunity to bathe as I did so.

My mom said I could be a professional swimmer, but I never had enough time. Especially now that she's sick. But, I do appreciate the extra upper body strength swimming gave me and my hands were calloused from doing all the jobs around the house now that Mom was sick and Paul was working all the time and was barely home.

I sat up on the narrow window ledge I'd finally managed to reach. When I looked in, I was shocked to see the Queen awake. Oh, gods. I quickly ducked down and climbed to the next window. I hesitantly brought my head up and…

I sighed in relief again. Things were finally taking a turn for the better. Well, better for me, not the princess.

I examined the window and figured it was better than the one in the hallway, and opened it. It didn't make so much as a squeak. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that I could find something valuable with little sentimental value to the Princess as quickly as possible. I didn't _want_ to steal from the princess, but it was better than stealing from her parents and my mom was running out of time.

This might be the time where you shake your head and say, 'Hey, you're not getting any pity from me!' That' school I don't need it. Most people would say, 'Your parents should have worked harder than, they deserve whatever is coming to them'. But you see, it's not like _my_ parent's had a choice either. My real father, Mom refuses to tell me his name, who had apparently been related to some rich family, left my mom when he found out she was pregnant. He took all the remaining money my _mom_ had earned and just left. He took all of his possessions, and even some of ours, and just left.

Mom and Paul both had tough childhoods and had to provide for their family, so they never had a proper education. Even so, in this day and age, getting a good education doesn't exactly secure the notion that you're going to get a good and stable job.

So, I've resorted to stealing. If I get caught, maybe I can kill myself. That way, the government or whatever will owe Mom and Paul some money. Right?

I slung my leg over the window, keeping sure to not make a single sound. Once I had one leg in and was properly balanced, I brought both arms and placed them on the ledge, ready to bring my other leg in.

"Hi." Someone cleared their throat. I screamed- in a manly fashion, of course- and nearly fell off the ledge. I waved and flapped my arms. Maybe the princess spoke in her sleep? A light turned on. "Seriously? You're like, what, the _twentieth_ person to sneak into my room _this_ night! Gods, this is so infuriating! How am I supposed to sleep with all this 'thieving' and whatnot going on! Sheesh, at _least_ make an effort _not_ to sound like a thousand stampeding elephants!"

I winced. "Was I really that loud?" The princess 'harrumphed' and said, "No, I was doing this thing called 'exaggerating'. ever heard of it?" I pouted, "Wait, I spoke my thoughts out loud." Even in the dim light from the desk lamp, I could see the princess smirking, "Yes, you did. And you _are_. But, I mean, seriously, if you really want to steal something, at least make an effort! And why does it need to even be something from my room? You could've stolen our candelabras!"

Oh yeah… "Well aren't _you_ a Wise Girl?" She rose an eyebrow. "A Wise Girl?" I grinned sheepishly, "It's the best that I can come up with right n-ow!" I heard the princess mutter something like, 'Sorry, Rachel'. I looked down at the floor. A blue plastic hairbrush lay on the floor. "Ouch."

The princess raised her arm and weird shadows began to cast over- "Wait, are you going to throw your _lamp_ at me?" She scoffed before turning off the light, "Okay, now I am." She threw it, but I ducked down and stood right up with quick reflexes, "Ha! You mis-" I hissed as the lamp hit the window, slamming it close so it clamped down on my leg, and then bounced off it and hit me in the back.

She began catapulting books that were on her desk at me, "Lady, lady!" The books stopped coming and I heard her sigh, "Okay. You want me to listen to your sob story as you tell me why I should let you go with one of my possessions? Go ahead! What? You can't afford your wedding ring? Your wife's parents are mad at you? Not enough _cows_? Hera knows I hate cows…" She mumbled the last part.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Princess," I hung my head now. "I'll leave now. You can go back to sleep now, Princess. I'm sorry for bothering you." I slung my other leg over the window sill. "Gods, Perce… Why do you _always_ mess everything up?" I spun around and put both hands on the ledge, lowering myself down to the foothold I'd found while climbing up. "Wait! Uh, Perce..?!" I turned around, hefting myself up on the ledge and swinging both legs over in one swift movement.

"Yeah?" The princess was biting her lip. "You… uh, you can um. What's your story?" I raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?" She sighed, "Your _story_. Like, the reason why you're stealing from me in the middle of the night."

"I like you," I blurted out those words before I could even process my words. She didn't even ask the classic elementary school phrase, 'like, you like _like_ me?', she only smiled awkwardly at me. "So, judging people just by their looks now, are we?" I flushed red, "Uh, no, no! I just, well, I mean, sure. You are beautiful, but your eyes are smart. I mean, they _make_ you look smart. And you're funny! I think. And you have quick reflexes and your aim is pretty good too! So, like, you're beautiful, smart, funny, athletic, and you're kind. I guess. I mean, if you're willing to listen to me and hear out my 'story' or whatever then-" the princess yawned.

"Okay, well… I best be going." The princess yawned again. "Sure, sure." She snuggled into her bed and pulled the velvet sheets over her. I began climbing out the window. "Take the lamp. And this." I turned around quickly, catching the candelabra she threw at me. "What about one of those books, Wise Girl?"

"Hellhounds no." I smiled slightly. "Thanks, by the way, Princess. This really means a lot." I choked up a little at the end, but I'll say that I hid it like a man. As I slipped off the ledge and closed the window, I heard her say, "Comeback tomorrow, alright? Mom's making me go to a dress fitting, I'm sure you can have one. Plus, you're a great help in getting me to sleep after all these distractions."

I smirked.

Get in the princess' chambers? Check.

Steal valuable possessions? Um, half check.

Go back home to sell it and get medicine for Mom? On my way.

I would say that this was an accomplished mission.

 **Okay, so _not_ my best work. But I was planning on maybe... maybe... writing a Jasper version of this and a Keefiana one too. Of course, they'll be written differently, have different backstories, wording/phrasing, actions, and, obviously, the names too, but, maybe not... I know I have other stories, and it's only like, what, my fifth- nope, just checked- _third_ day of _actually_ having my fanfic account and I already have five other stories, but... I have _so_ many other ideas I want to publish! ACKKKK!**

 **Can you all tell me which you want me to update (if you want me to update anything at all) or tell me if you think I should publish my other ideas!**

 **Love you all! Check out my profile (but only if you want to)!**


End file.
